


Dreamcember but I can’t draw :D

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And dream is sad bby, Angst, Can't really write, Dreamcember, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Funk it I'll do it on vacations, Happy, I skipped day one :/, I will finish this-, I'll finish it eventually, I'm like 3 days late---, Ink will be a dumbass, M/M, Nvm It's now 11 days uh, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is full of ships, because it's the law, if I must, oh well, oops 5 days late now, sorry school is making me kinda stressed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just some oneshots based on the Dreamcember prompt!
Relationships: Blue/Dream, Cream - Relationship, Errorink, I'm a multishipper - Relationship, Killermare, No dreammare sorry qwq, Sans/Sans (Undertale), drink - Relationship, slow update - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Day 2: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! (oh wow someone actually clicked on this)  
> This is the first fic I post, and my writing is bad ;<;  
> Also, English isn't my first language so this might be full of mistakes that I'm too french to correct ;w;  
> Sorry if it's painful to read-  
> Happy Dreamcember

Day 2: Flowers (I skipped day one cause Me is lazy)

  
Dream entered the flower shop, waving at the rabbit lady who ran the store.  
He looked at all types of flowers, roses, buttercups… Even exotic ones like hibiscuses, sadly nothing seemed to be good enough for this special day. But he found the perfect ones, hidden in a box under a table full of other flowers. Sunflowers, hidden under a table without any sunlight;  
«How ironic.» He thought.  
-«I’ll take a bouquet of sunflowers please! »  
\- «Only sunflowers? We could add other flowers it could be nice, don’t you think ? »  
\- «Sunflowers are her favorite...»  
\- «Oh! A bouquet of sunflowers it is then. I’m so glad you found someone Dream! » said the rabbit lady, with enthusiasm.   
\- «I-I wh-» He stuttered, not knowing what to say. After seeing how happy the lady was, he decided to not break it to her.  
-« Y-yeah! S-she’s really sweet and I l-love her.. a lot. » He never came to this shop again.  
  
\--timeskip--

A portal opened in Dreamtale.

The sky was red still, and nothing seemed alive. The place that was once so full of life was now only dread and gloom.

Dream walked straight to a hill(you see it coming don’t you). There, he kneeled down and placed the sunflower bouquet next to the trunk of the old tree of feelings. Some old bouquets of dead flowers were still here.

  
«I’m sorry mother...» 


	2. Day 3: Star sanses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream x Blue is a great ship uwu  
> Oh and btw Ink is my fav ùwù

- **« INK** **MOVE WE CAN’T SEE ANYTHING!** **»** Blue yelled while Ink was drawing in front of the tv. They all agreed to watch a movie tonight, Blue and Dream were sitting on the couch only inches away from each other ~~Dream said no-homo so it doesn't count.~~ Though it seems like Ink had another plan in mind for now.

-«But, I want to draw you guys! Like- Look at this cute couple! » He said, while pointing at them .   
Blue and dream blushed brightly and Ink just laughed at his poor flustered friends.   
  
-«They all die at the end anyways» Said the creator, nonchalantly.   
  
-«Ink!» Dream wasn’t too happy about being spoiled a movie he wanted to see for so long, but it was done now.   
  
After a moment, Ink had a phone call and teleported away, leaving the two skeletons alone.   


Blue fell asleep on Dream’s shoulder, the guardian wasn’t moving at all, scared that he might awake his ‘friend'. 

So he just sat there awkwardly shifting around waiting for Blue to (hopefully) wake up, but that didn't happen.   
  
Dream ended up sleeping on Blue’s head, and Ink drew the best cuddling drawing of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a threesome cuddling session but my brain went like ''Nope lol you're doing dreamberry now"   
> So here I am.


	3. Day 4: Christmas clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia is great too.. I can't choose between ships help ;w;

«Error are you sure about this? This is uh... too large for me..» It was an over-sized red and green sweater with golden stars on it! It kinda looked like a knitted one.

Today was a good day for Dream, he got to spend time with his boyfriend and even cuddle with him! His date mate was in a good mood, so knowing that christmas approached Error decided to take his Dreamy boi to go shopping!

  
... Yeah Error out of all people asked to go shopping, dating Dream really changed the destroyer huh?   
Anyways, our favorite glitch was sitting on a bench in front of the fitting room, while Dream was looking at himself in the mirror in disbelief.   
  
« Wh@t d0 y_0u m3aN ‘tOo laRg_e ? 1 t0ok @ sm_@1l sIz3 for My smALl be@n. »   
  
Dream chuckled, and got out of the fitting room, Error was staring at him with a bright yellow blush on his face.   


« It’5 N0t toO lArG3.. It’s b3uT1fUl Dr3amY.. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do Error's glitches but I don't know if you can read it so here;  
> "What do you mean 'too large'? I took a small size for my small bean" and "It's not too large Dreamy, it's perfect"


	4. Day 5: Sweet meats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is cream, told ya it'd be full of ships

December, what a beautiful month to start relationships!  
Error and Ink organised a not-Christmas party (Error choose the name) and Dream decided to confess to Cross that day.  
He had a crush on the knight for quite a time now, and the guardian of positivity was going to tell him how much he was cute and nice and beautiful and great and ho-  
-«Hey, you okay there bud? You’re blushing? And you were starring at the wall for like... uh, 20 minutes» Killer said, looking at his watch to tell the time.   
-«H-hey Killer I-.. Yeah I’m alright, but have you seen Cross? I didn’t see him since everyone arrived earlier. »   
Killer smirked and pointed at the right corner of the room, next to the table of food.  
Dream let out a small ‘thank you’ and walked to the table.  
There, he found Cross eating so much cookie that even Epic would say it was too much.

-«H-Hey Cross!» Said the Dreamy boy, blushing a beautiful yellow. 

-«Oh! Hew how awe chu? »The knight had his ‘mouth’ full, Dream could barely understand what he was saying.

-«Yeah! B-But I k-kinda w-wanted to talk t-to y-you about something... » 

-«Reawwy? Alwight I’m listenwing Dweam»

Dream felt anxious now, _«T_ _his was a bad idea _ _»_ , _«_ _ Why did I even come here  _ _»_ he thought, his face changed and he looked kinda sad now .  
Noticing this, Cross swallowed the rest of cookies and looked at Dream with a worried look.  
-« Are you sure you’re okay Dream? »

-« Yeah! I uh just think I ’ll-» Dream was cut off by the sound of his stomach growling, he didn’t eat since lunch and it was past midnight..  
Cross chuckled and handed a cookie to Dream., then another and then some juice ect...

They ended up talking about everything and nothing at all while enjoying sweet meats.


	5. Day 6: New friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, ships are everywhere.

He didn’t agree to any of this.   
He just wanted to have some fun with his boyfriend, but with a boyfriend as chaotic as Ink, seriously what did he expect? He acts like a child who drank too much coffee.   
They were supposed to meet Ink’s parents today, but Ink preferred going on a walk and they both ended up in a mall.   
Yep, you heard me, a mall. Ink was on Santa’s lap like a child and Dream was watching him with an irritated/annoyed face.   
  
«Ink c’mon let’s go this is ridiculous! »   
«But- I wanted to talk to Santa! Plus look at his cheeks! And this color scheme! Please dreamy don’t tell me you hate those colors? » He said, while switching between looking at Dream and at the poor confused Santa who didn't seem that bothered by the artist.   
  
«Dreamy would you join me?»   
«No.»   
«Pretttyyyy pleassseee?~» Dream sighed   
«Only if we go in 5 minutes, your parents will be worried Inky.. »   
  
Ink’s face lit up, and he dragged his boyfriend with him on Santa's lap.   
  
  
«I’m still really confused, but I guess it’s okay as long as you pay.»

The Santa was really just a poor man in disguise, paid almost nothing for a meaningless job, but hey this isn’t supposed to be sad now is it?  
Anyways, somehow Ink befriended the grumpy Santa after some talks and 'what do you want for Christmas ho ho ho' things ~~(or smth idk I'm not Santa)~~. 

Ink invited him to go to the park sometime, he even gave his phone number to that man. Dream couldn’t believe it, and yet he didn’t say anything. Because his boyfriend was happy, so why shouldn’t he be?

He agreed to be Ink's boyfriend, and he doesn't regret it even a tiny bit.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to eat veggies U_U


End file.
